The True Legend of the Harunos
by MysteryFlower101
Summary: The war has ended. All of the villages are at peace. But, there are still mysteries to be discovered. The world has more in store for Team 7. Warning: Karin Bashing.
1. Prologue

The True Legend of the Harunos

~Sasusaku Fanfic~

~Prologue~

It had been six months after the fourth great ninja war. Winter finally arrived in the leaf village. All of the villages have been allies ever since the war. However there are still mysteries to be told.

After the war, shinobi names were spread throughout the continent. The three shinobi that were known to surpass the three legendary sannin, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru, were Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. The three ninja were able to defeat Madara Uchiha, Black Zetsu, and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki with the help of Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha.

Soon everything went back to normal. Sasuke was welcomed back to the village. His teammates from Team Taka went their separate ways. Suigetsu travelled back to the hidden mist village to start a new generation of ninja swordsmen. Jugo was able to be free of the curse mark with the help of Sakura. Karin, on the other hand, decided to stay in the leaf village in order to try and win Sasuke's heart. Orochimaru decided to travel and study nature in a more peaceful way.

Naruto was finally about to figure out Hinata's feelings and have been going out ever since. Lee and Tenten started dating along with the other couples: Ino and Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari, and Gaara and Matsuri. Gai, Neji, and Sai sacrificed their lives protecting everyone they loved. But there is more to be told for Team 7.


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

An explosion suddenly sounded in the forest. A ninja with a leaf headband jumped out of the smoke.

"Damn." cursed a raven-haired ninja.

The shinobi jumped onto a tree with a scroll in his hand. Suddenly, a blond-haired jounin appeared right next to him.

"Hey Sasuke. Were you able to get rid of the rouge ninjas?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. I guess these were the ninjas Lord Hokage was talking about." Sasuke grunted.

The two ninjas were on their way back from an A-rank mission they received for gathering a lost scroll that belonged to an ancient clan from the Leaf. However, as they were near the village, they stumbled across a stone with ancient writing that they couldn't decipher.

"Hey Sasuke-teme. Do you know what this means? It's giving me a headache." Naruto groaned.

"Hm. I'm not sure either. Maybe we should ask Sakura about this once we're done with the mission." Sasuke replied. 'Weird. It has the symbol Sakura wears everyday. I wonder if she has anything to do with this.'

~At the Leaf Village~

The two jounin traveled back to the leaf and filed in their report for the mission. After that, they settled off to Sakura's cottage, which was away from crowds. The pink-haired medical ninja's cottage was small but comfortable. The front lawn contained small statues and had a few pots of flowers. Around the cottage was a 10 mile radius of land owned by Sakura.

Ever since the war ended, Sakura became head of the Leaf Village Hospital. There were tons of offers for her outside of the Leaf Village. But she turned them down. She didn't want leave her home and friends.

Right as the men came to the door, Sakura just finished her own signature jutsu and an antidote for a patient.

"Sakura-chan! Are you home?" Naruto yelled.

"You idiot. Show some manners will you." Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto. What are you doing here? Please tell me you two haven't caused any trouble yet." Sakura lectured.

"Aw Sakura-chan. Why would you say that? Teme is the one who gets me in trouble." Naruto whined.

"Haha. Oh, come on Naruto. Lighten up. You know I'm joking." Sakura laughed.

"Actually, there is something we need your help with." Sasuke said.

"Huh? What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go to the training grounds. We'll discuss it there." Sasuke replied.

~At the Training Grounds~

Once they were at the training grounds, Team 7 sat down in the shade.

"So, what is it that you need?" Sakura asked.

"I would like you to take a look at this stone and decipher it please. It has the same symbol you wear on your clothes everyday." Sasuke said as he gave her the stone.

Sakura took a look at the stone and once she was done, she placed the stone gently on her lap and smiled.

"Well, I'm surprised you two found this." Sakura responded.

Sasuke and Naruto gazed upon her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Naruto casted a weird look as he scratched his head.

"This piece is part of an ancient temple that belonged to the Harunos for centuries. This is the only temple that belongs to the Harunos. The Haruno temple is special in the Land of Fire. It's where all of the Harunos, who have passed away, are placed. However, it isn't located on any map. It's to prevent any outsiders from entering the temple." Sakura explained.

Each word sank into her teammates. Naruto looked confused as ever. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a couple of questions in his head.

"What happens when people find the temple and go inside?" Sasuke asked.

"That's the thing. Only Harunos are allowed in the temple. Anyone else is forbidden. Whoever enters in there doesn't come out." Sakura muttered.

Silence filled the gaps between the teammates. Confusion went through Sasuke and Naruto's heads.

"Wait a minute. How is that possible?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean exactly what I said. Inside the temple, the chakra from the deceased is able to roam free throughout the temple as long as they protect the temple from intruders. It's like the old saying. One way in, no way out. The first thing that happens to those who enter in there is all means of escape is removed from them. The second and final thing that happens is that the chakra destroys the body from the inside out. It might be cruel. But it's to protect our secrets and to make sure from it doesn't go into the wrong hands." Sakura said.

"I see." Sasuke replied. Naruto just looked her, pretending to understand.

"I have one more question for you, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"What happened to the rest of the Harunos?" Sasuke asked.

~End of Chapter~

**Hope you liked it. Please review. I appreciate the criticism. It helps the experience. Thank you. Hello. Sorry for not giving an introduction in the prologue. But my name is Lily-chan. I am new to writing stories and I want to improve on this skill. Thank you for the reviews. It means a lot to me. Now before we get to the story, all I have to say is that I don't own Naruto. Thanks again. Now on with the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello. Sorry for not giving an introduction in the prologue. But my name is Lily-chan. I am new to writing stories and I want to improve on this skill. Thank you for the reviews. It means a lot to me. Now before we get to the story, all I have to say is that I don't own Naruto. Thanks again. Now on with the story.**

~Chapter 2~

_Previously on The True Legend of the Harunos..._

_"Hey Sakura, we would like you to take a look at this stone, please." Sasuke said. _

_"Well, I'm surprised that you two found this." Sakura smiled. _

_"This stone is part of an ancient temple that belonged to the Harunos for centuries." Sakura explained._

_"I have one more question for you, Sakura." Sasuke said._

_"What is it?" Sakura asked. _

_"What happened to the rest of the Harunos?" Sasuke asked. _

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked nervously.

"You look nothing like the parents you have now. So, what happened?" Sasuke repeated his question.

Sakura sighed and gazed at the ground. It was like she was comprehending on what to say next.

"Well, I figured you two would find out sometime. Alright, I'll tell you guys everything. But you two must swear that you will never tell anybody. Not a single soul. Do you understand?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke and Naruto said simultaneously.

"I'm not kidding. If word gets outside the village about my people, the village will be in grave danger. Ok?" Sakura said.

The boys nodded their heads and Naruto ran two fingers across his lips as a sign that he will keep quiet.

"Alright. Well, the first thing you should know is that the Harunos aren't a clan." Sakura said when Naruto interrupted.

"WHAT?! What do you mean that they aren't a clan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm confused as well. Can you calibrate for us please?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm getting there. I'm getting there." Sakura repeated.

"Before the village was founded, there were clans. However, there were tribes before clans were even formed. Now, the Haruno tribe didn't stay in one area. The tribe was separated all across the Land of Fire. The tribe wasn't as big as the clans. But they thrived and prospered, and like all clans, my tribe had a special ability like no other. It was chakra. I'm not talking about just chakra control. I'm talking about the core itself. My people were able to use to the point it was an extent of our body. We were able to channel our chakra into weapons and increase our attacks ten full. We used our chakra not just for attacks, but for the wilderness as well. Our chakra was in tune with nature. It even went to the point where we could talk to the dead by connecting their chakra with ours without disturbing them." Sakura explained.

Both boys were speechless as the information Sakura said was soaked into their minds.

"Back to what Sasuke asked, yes the people I lived with aren't my real parents. They're my adoptive parents. My biological parents and the rest of my tribe were murdered when I was only four-years-old. My father was a blacksmith while my mother was a well known medical ninja. My dad made all sort of swords beyond your wildest dreams. These swords were made from chakra and carbon based chemicals. Now, these swords were very special. It's hard to explain. But it's like these swords have a life force or mind of their own. They choose the wielder, not the other way around. Once they find the perfect wielder, the bond can never be severed. Plus, no one can use the swords besides the owner. If someone else tries to use them, a trigger will self-activate and the swords will go back to their owners." Sakura said.

"Wow. That's amazing. But, what happens when the owner dies?" Sasuke asked with curiosity.

"Well, the swords will stay independent until they find a worthy owner for them." Sakura replied.

"I see." Sasuke said.

"I always looked up to my dad. He was my role model. When I was three-years-old, he made some twin swords especially for me. He said when the time comes, I'll be able to use them and protect those I love most." Sakura smiled.

"I was so happy. But that all that changed in one night." Sakura voice darkened.

~Flashback~

_It was a dark night with the moon shining bright. A little girl swung in the swings. The four-year-old girl gazed upon the sky and jumped off the swings. She noticed it was late and ran home. It was silent. The only noise that was there was the wind, howling in her ears. A shiver ran down her spine as she got a bad omen. As her house came into her sight, something unusual came to her._

_"That's weird. Why are all of the lights off?" Little Sakura asked._

_As she ran across the pavement, she felt a presence behind her. But when she turned around, no one was there. When she began to move forward, she stepped in a puddle. As she looked down, she noticed a river of blood, channeling in the cracks of the side walk. Her whole body began to shake as a path of dead bodies came into her sight. _

_Suddenly, she heard a slash of a sword. She took control of her legs and ran towards the sound. The first thing she saw was a man, dressed in a black cloak, pulling a sword out of a Haruno's stomach. Sakura froze in her place as she watched with terror._

_"Sakura! Run, get out of here!" said Sakura's father._

_Sakura felt a pull on her hand and looked up to see her mother carrying her away from the scene. Reality came back to her as she glanced at her father, fighting the man. Her eyes widened when her father took a blow to the chest._

_"Daddy! No!" Sakura screamed._

_Suddenly, an explosion separated the mother and child. Sakura slowly got up and grabbed a kunai that was laying right next to her._

_"You bad man! Leave my daddy alone!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards the man._

_"Sakura! Don't! Run away!" yelled Sakura's mother._

_But before Sakura could land a hit on the man, he raised his sword and slashed a perfect line on Sakura's upper leg. Sakura screamed in agony and held her leg. Sakura froze in fear as the man walked towards her with his sword ready to finish the job._

_"No! Stay away from her! Please, she just a child!" Sakura's mother pleaded._

_Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow. But it never came. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, only to see her mother over her with a sword through her gut. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her mother cough up blood._

_"Mother, MOTHER!" Sakura yelled._

_"Run, Sakura, run. Mama loves you, Sakura." Sakura's mother said._

_Sakura soon felt a hand lift her up. She looked up, only to see a masked man. _

_"Please, take my daughter and go. Whatever happens, don't turn back. Just run." Sakura's mother pleaded as she held on to the cloaked man so that he couldn't hurt Sakura. _

_"No! MOTHER!" Sakura screamed as the the masked man carried her away._

_~Five hours later~_

_The pink-haired girl ran back to the scene with a first aid kit in her hands. She scanned the area for her mother. Once she saw her mother, she ran as fast as she could._

_"Mommy, mommy! Please be alive! Please!" Sakura said._

_The middle-aged woman slowly opened her eyes and gazed at Sakura. She sadly smiled as her daughter desperately tried to stop the bleeding. _

_"No little flower. Just stop. I'm not going to make it. I love you sweaty. Your father and I are so proud of you. We couldn't have asked for anything more. Whatever happens, just keep on moving. Make your own path. My only regret is not seeing you grow up into a fine woman. I won't be able to see your dad scare all of the boys away. But, I'll still be with you, in your heart." Sakura's mother breathed her final words and her heart stopped beating all together._

_"No! Don't leave me! Please, mommy! MOTHER!" Sakura cried and lied down next to her mother. Soon she fell asleep in the same position. _

~End of Flashback~

"So, that's what happened." Sakura ended her memory slowly.

"Man. I never knew about that. How come no one knew about the incident?" Naruto asked.

"Because the elders and the Hokage were afraid that nations outside the village would suspect my tribe and think that they are keeping secrets." Sakura said.

"Hn. That somewhat makes sense. I mean, why kill an entire tribe if they weren't a threat or keeping secrets?" Sasuke said.

"Yup. Then after that, My parents' friends adopted me into their family. It took awhile until I fully recovered from that incident." Sakura said.

No one said a thing for about five minutes until Sakura spoke up.

"Well, on to something more positive. How about you boys come to my house and I'll make some curry? Sakura smiled.

The boys immediately stood up and literally dragged Sakura to her house. Along the way, people heard Sakura laugh as they saw two men drag her away.

~End of Chapter 2~

**Hi! Lily-chan here! Thank you for reading the chapter! I hoped you liked it. I promise to make the next chapter longer so you can enjoy this story more. But in order for me to write a new chapter, I need some reviews. So don't be shy and write some for me. Thanks again! See ya. Plus, Happy New Year! **

**-Lily-chan out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**What's up, peoples? Lily-chan here! Sorry for not updating in a long time. Just got finished with an essay for school. I also had to mourn for my dog who recently past away. However, that is all behind me and I'm up and ready for some more action! Here is the latest chapter on "The True Legend of the Harunos." **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But, I own the plot and two dogs!**

~Chapter 3~

_Previously on The True Legend of the Harunos..._

_"You look nothing like the parents you have now. So, what happened?" Sasuke repeated his question._

_"I'm not kidding. If word gets outside the village about my people, the village will be in grave danger. Ok?" Sakura said._

_"Hn. That somewhat makes sense. I mean, why kill an entire tribe if they weren't a threat or keeping secrets?" Sasuke said._

_"Yup. Then after that, my parents' friends adopted me into the their family. It took awhile until I fully recovered from the incident." Sakura said._

_No one said a thing for about five minutes until Sakura spoke up._

_"Well, on to something more positive. How about you boys come to my house and I'll make some curry?" Sakura smiled._

_The boys immediately stood up and literally dragged Sakura to her house. Along the way, people heard Sakura laugh as they saw two men drag her away._

The sun has just sat on a joyful day filled with laughter, happiness, and friendship. After all of the curry was devoured into their stomachs. While Sakura finished up with the dishes, Sasuke and Naruto argued if there was such thing as another dimension that have the same people in each village, but with completely opposite personalities.

"That's ridiculous Dobe. There's no such thing." Sasuke disagreed.

The two boys were in the pink haired ninja's living room coming up with different reasons to back up their points. Sakura sighed as she placed the last dish in the dish drain. Walking behind the couch where the boys sat in, she slammed both of their heads together and nodded in approval.

"Ow. Sakura-chan! Why did you have to do that?" Naruto whined.

'Hn. Seriously Sakura." Sasuke said with annoyance in his voice.

"You two boys. Why do you have to argue with every little thing that comes up? You're not children anymore." Sakura lowered her head down and sighed.

The young medic sat down on a chair right across from the couch.

"But Sakura-chan, you remember when we dealt with Madara. We were trapped in that temporary tsukuyomi. Everyone was super weird. The scariest one of them all was Hinata-chan." Naruto shivered.

"Oh yeah! I remember. Yup, Hinata was a little creepy. She kept on glaring at me and said 'Keep away from my Menma' repeatedly. Kiba loved cats and abhorred dogs. Ino was very shy. Tenten was clumsy when it came to weapons. Neji was a total pervert and used his byakugan to look underneath women's clothes. Oh, and don't get me started on you, Sasuke. I was surprised that I didn't faint from shock." Sakura chuckled.

"Oh yeah! Teme was the most shocking of them all! But it was funny was well." Naruto fell on the floor and laughed out loud.

While Sakura and Naruto were laughing at the memory, Sasuke just sat there in confusion.

"What are you guys yapping about this time?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at their childish behavior.

"Oh just about the other you. Do you want to know what you're like in the other world?" Naruto chuckled.

"Just spit it out already, idiot." Sasuke growled.

"Ok. But you asked for it." Sakura warned Sasuke.

"The other you was such a playboy. He was very social and gave a rose to practically every girl he met." Sakura laughed even more.

Sasuke just sat there frozen at the fact. He mentally slapped himself and brought himself back to reality. All he did was just sigh and watch his teammates laugh like a bunch of hyenas. Even if other people didn't see it. He was glad to be with his teammates again. All of those years of being alone and without anyone there to comfort him in his time of need left a dark and empty void in his heart. He also regretted injuring his team as well. If Sakura and Naruto died by his own hand, he wouldn't see the point in living anymore. Now, Sasuke promised that he will redeem himself and make sure those mistakes don't happen again.

"Well, it's getting pretty dark. You two should get going. Be careful now." Sakura instructed with a smile on her face.

"Come on Sakura. We can take care of our selves. We're not children." Naruto whined while Sasuke just nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, but you guys have an attraction for trouble." Sakura countered.

Sakura opened the front door and her teammates both waved goodbye. However, Sasuke stayed behind while Naruto ran off to his apartment. Sasuke then noticed Sakura tense up. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as she clenched her fists.

'What was that? Somethings not right. Whatever it was, it was putting off a large amount of chakra. I just hope it doesn't go towards the temple.' Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Everything alright Sakura?" Sasuke asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Don't worry. I'm fine." Sakura reassured with a fake smile.

"Ok. If you say so." Sasuke replied and disappeared.

Sakura looked up at the night sky and shook her head. After a couple of minutes, she walked back inside and locked the door.

~Somewhere deep under the ground (near the location of the Haruno Temple)~

Deep under the ground, a tall hooded figure sat on chair made from an earth style jutsu. His characterless white eyes looked into a light blue sphere which contained a picture of a pink-haired woman walking into her home. He then sighed and shook his head as he waved the sphere away. The mysterious man had a couple of horns on his forehead and a dark crescent-moon on left palm.

"Hey Dad. Long time no see!" A joyful illusion of a teenager appeared behind him.

The teenager image was a young girl with long silky pink hair and pale white eyes. She wore a white kimono with the yin and yang symbol on the back of the kimono.

"Mia, I just talked to you yesterday." Mia's father sighed at her behavior.

"Oh, come on old man. Lighten up!" Mia laughed.

Once she stopped laughing, she plastered a serious look on her face.

"Well, on to a more serious matter, how is the young girl doing? You were observing more often than usual." Mia asked.

"It's almost her time. Soon she will face a great challenge and I won't be able to save her this time. She will die like you did Mia and I will be useless again." The man lowered his head in guilt as he remembered that memory.

"Father, you should stop beating yourself up with it. It wasn't your fault. Nothing couldn't have changed the outcome. All we can do is hope for the best and that she will prevail." Mia tried to place a hand on her father's shoulder but it just went right through him.

"I just hope so Mia." The man just sighed and blew out the light.

~In a hideout just outside the Land of Fire~

Two creatures stood outside the hideout and gazed across the Land of Fire.

"It's almost time. Just two more weeks until the day of the Blood Moon." One of the creatures spoke.

"Yes, brother. Just a little while longer until we have that power!" The two brothers both laughed with an evil grin on their face. Their blood red eyes looked up at the full moon which had a faint pink glow to it.

~End of Chapter 3~

**Oh boy. The last two scenes just gave me the shivers when I wrote those two. Well, sorry if there's not much action. But, there's lots of sweet foreshadowing going on. Well, tell me what you think about the chapter and review. I need the reviews in order to continue the story. You guys are my motivation to keep moving forward with this story! See ya later! **

**-Lily-chan out!**


	5. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"Hello! Lily-chan here! Just to let you know that a new long chapter is coming up. There will be new characters my friend and I came up with. However, I need at least five reviews to keep on going. Thank you for reading my story and hope you guys continue to enjoy it!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-Lily-chan out!/p 


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi! Lily-chan is back! I hope everyone had a great winter break! For the latest chapter of "The True Legend of the Harunos," I am adding two OCs that one of my friends and I created. This is one of the reasons this story was on hold. The other reason was that I finished my finals and SAT. Here is the profiles for the two new characters:**

**~Character 01~**

**Name: Bara Misuteri**

**Clan: Misuteri Clan**

**Village Scorpion Village (Deceased) (Currently in the Leaf Village)**

**Height: 5'10**

**Age: 23**

**Curse: Ancient Guardian of the Desert**

**Relationship: Cousin of Sasuke Uchiha (through decedents)**

**Rank: Anbu Commander**

**Likes: Swimming, Sushi, Scorpions, Flute, Family, Friends, and Tomatoes**

**Dislikes: Perverts, Cauliflower, Dresses, and Skirts**

**Goal for the Future: Revive the Scorpion Village to its former glory**

**Picture: art/00001-582486268**

**~Character 02~**

**Name: Maea Rose Taiyo**

**Clan: Taiyo Clan**

**Village: Leaf Village**

**Height: 5'10**

**Age: 29**

**Curse: Angel Soul**

**Relationship: Girlfriend of Kakashi Hatake**

**Rank: Jounin**

**Likes: Dogs, Foxes, Chocolate, Kakashi, Family, Friends, Flute, and Mystical Creatures**

**Dislikes: Snakes, Stalkers, and Tomatoes**

**Goal for the Future: Take over as head of the clan**

**Picture: art/Maea-Rose-Taiyo-582486497**

**So, there is the two new characters. ****Also, I made a mistake on the prologue. Kakashi is alive. Sorry for the inconvenience. ****Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

~Chapter 4~

_Previously on The True Legend of the Harunos…_

_The two boys were in the pink haired ninja's living room coming up with different reasons to back up their points. Sakura sighed as she placed the last dish in the dish drain. Walking behind the couch where the boys sat in, she slammed both of their heads together and nodded in approval._

_"What are you guys yapping about this time?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at their childish behavior._

_"Well, it's getting pretty dark. You two should get going. Be careful now." Sakura instructed with a smile on her face._

_Sakura looked up at the night sky and shook her head. After a couple of minutes, she walked back inside and locked the door._

_"I just hope so Mia." The man just sighed and blew out the light._

_"Yes, brother. Just a little while longer until we have that power!" The two brothers both laughed with an evil grin on their face. Their blood red eyes looked up at the full moon which had a faint pink glow to it._

~Outside the Hidden Leaf Village~

It was silent in the forest. There was no wind, animals, or any sign of life around. Laying next to a tree was a young woman with a huge hole in her chest. Her eyes were open with terror in them. Her mouth locked in a eternal scream. There was no sign of life in her. Not a second later, four anbu black ops arrived at the scene. All four of them stood and stared at the dead woman's corpse with sympathy in only one out of the four anbu's eyes.

"Well Commander, what do you think? Is it related to the other cases?" One of the anbus asked.

The Anbu commander just continued to stare at the corpse and finally walked towards it and leaned right in front of her. Lifting her hand, she slowly closed the woman's eyes and mouth.

"Yes Snake. It's the same MO. The heart was surgically removed without any damage being done around the area where the heart is located. The wounds and method of bonding on her wrists would suggest that it was antemortem. The removal of her heart was the cause of death." The commander replied as she evaluated the body.

As the commander got out a scroll to write down the report, the other three anbu black ops laid out a body bag and placed the corpse into the bag. Two of the three anbus carefully lifted the bag and waited for orders from their commanding officer.

"Alright, let's head back to the village. Owl, you and Snake will take the body to the medical examiner for an autopsy. Panther, please take this copy of the report and place it on my desk. I'll report back to Lord Hokage." Commander Scorpion instructed.

"Yes ma'am!" All three anbus replied.

~Outside the Hokage's Office~

Commander Scorpion signed as she thought over the recent cases that were reported in. There have been ten cases with the same MO reported in the last two months. The rest time between the killings have started to shorten. The methods of strangulation is different. However, the end result and the location is still the same. About 3/4 of the total victims are the average travelers or civilians. Only about a quarter of the cases are shinobi and they are chunin level. On the other hand, there was always a faint sinister chakra roaming around the sites.

'I better solve this quickly before more victims show up.' Commander Scorpion thought as she took off her mask and knocked on the Hokage's office door before going inside.

"Ah Bara Misuteri. How wonderful to see you. How did the mission go?" Kakashi, the sixth Hokage, asked.

"Lord Hokage, please. You know how I am when you address me as my own name during work." Bara sighed as her eye twitched.

"And what have I told about addressing me as Lord Hokage. I'm not into formalities." Kakashi smirked through his mask.

"Well, that aside. There was another victim south of the village. This time, it was a civilian woman in her mid twenties. My team will be going through missing people reports in order to identify the victim." Bara reported as she sat her report of the recent case on Kakashi's desk.

"Alright, thank you." Kakashi thanked Bara.

Just before she turned around to leave, Bara spotted a small black case on Kakashi's desk. Bara's eye narrowed as a smirk appeared on her face.

"So, 'Kakashi.' What's is that black case on your desk? Or a more important question: What's inside it and who is it for?" Bara teased.

Kakashi's eyes widened with shock and immediately hid the case out of Bara's sight. Bara's smirk only widened as she watched Kakashi's reaction.

"It's nothing! Just pretend you didn't see it!" Kakashi yelled.

Bara just laughed and continued her way to the door. Before she stepped outside the office, Kakashi shouted at her.

"Um. Bara, what would you suggest for a good date for Maea?" Kakashi asked.

"A date huh? Well, I would say taking her to the top of the Hokage face monument when the sun is about to set. For a bouquet of flowers, I would suggest acacia blossoms for chaste love, white carnations for pure love, red camellias for 'You're a Flame in My Heart,' and finally some four leaf clovers for 'Will you be mine?'" Bara said with a smile on her face.

"Okay. Thanks a lot!" Kakashi waved as Bara walked outside and closed the door behind her.

~At Bara's House in the Uchiha District~

Unlocking the door to her house, Bara walked in and placed a couple of bags from the market on the countertop and got comfortable on the couch in her living room. After looking around her living room, her eyes gazed upon the folder with the cases about the latest murders. Bara placed her hand on her forehead and carefully took off her headband and took off her ponytail.

"There is something off with these murders. What would the unsub want with the hearts so much that he was careful to remove them?" Bara wondered.

Suddenly, a knock interrupted her thoughts and the door was opened.

"Hey Bara! Are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room." Bara replied as she putted the case files out of sight and a drawer.

Sasuke walked into the living room with a binder full of papers in it. Sasuke sat next to her on the couch with an exhausted look on his face.

"Okay. If you think coming in here with that look on your face is going to get me to do your paperwork for you then you have another thing coming." Bara teased as she watched Sasuke with an amused look on her face.

"Hahaha. Really funny. I actually came to get away from the Dobe. I couldn't concentrate, let alone finish, on my paperwork that fled to your house." Sasuke glared at his cousin.

"Aw. You poor thing. Can't stand being around your best friend. But, seriously, aren't you guys like fully grown adults now? I'm sure you can handle Naruto by now. Man, why can't you two be like Sakura? She's very mature and knows how to deal with similar situations." Bara said.

"Yeah. That's until she starts punching you into walls or throws boulders at you. Also, what have I told about teasing me like that?" Sasuke looked away with a slight pout on his face.

Bara just continued to laugh and ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke, then in return, stopped her hand from doing anymore damage to his hair.

"So speaking of Sakura, when are you going to ask her out? Come on. It's not like we're getting any younger." Bara asked.

"Oh be quiet Bara. I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke replied as he got his files out and started working on it.

Bara just shook her head and let Sasuke finish his work.

~At Sakura's House~

Coming out of the shower, Sakura dried her hair and sat down on her bed. Sakura's thoughts went back to the moment when she felt a strange yet familiar presence south of the village when Naruto and Sasuke left.

"It couldn't be. The Corrupted Haruno is supposed to be a legend. Man, I got a bad feeling about this." Sakura said to herself.

Once she finished drying her hair, Sakura placed the towel on the rack and got out a book from her nightstand. Turning the pages, she came across a story that was made during the time of the first Harunos.

"During the time when the Haruno tribe dug its roots in the grounds of history, there two Haruno who engraved their names into many legends. Their names were Hiromitsu Haruno and Katsumi Haruno. Hiromitsu and Katsumi were the ones who founded the Haruno tribe." Sakura began reading.

"As time passed, the Haruno tribe prospered and lived in peace. A few years later, a mysterious woman came into their lives. She had magnificent pink hair that flowed like sweet cherry blossom petals. Her eyes were as clear as the moonlight. Others would say she was a creation from the heavens. Her name was Mia Ōtsutsuki. The three of them became very good friends. However, the friendship was not meant to last. Five years later, Hiromitsu Haruno and Mia Ōtsutsuki got married and Katsumi Haruno became a distant memory. Consumed in the depths of loneliness, Katsumi committed the ultimate taboo. He began consuming the life out of living beings through an ancient technique. As punishment for his crimes, he transformed into a mysterious beast that would continue to consume life until his life was ended. Never again will he be able to go back to the man he used to be. Out of anger, He killed his most treasured friends, Hiromitsu and Mia. However, the two lovers left behind a child who had the eyes of her father and the natural beauty of her mother. This child will take the blood of her parents pass it on to the next generation. Legend has it that there will be a child who is destined to wipe out the Corrupted Haruno for good." Sakura finished the story.

Sakura gazed at the book and finally closed it and putted it back in its respected spot. Turning off the light, she got under the covers and went to sleep.

~End of Chapter 4~

**Hi peoples! Well, I am happy to say that this is the longest chapter I've wrote so far. Sorry for the long wait. I haven't given up on this story yet. I will need at least ten reviews before I post the next chapter. Thank you for your patience. I will see you guys next time!**

**-Lily-chan out!**


End file.
